hollowuncoveredfandomcom-20200214-history
Shuko
Shuko Shuko is the Sadodere character who you become the assistant for after bumping into him and causing him to drop his camera. Shuko has a god complex, believing you are beneath him and only fit to serve him. He is but demeaning and undermining. He has fun at your expense. Enjoying teasing and belittling you. In repayment for damaging his property he makes you his pet. You must follow his orders and good and bad behaviour will either be rewarded or punished. Shuko lives a very shielded life, living his life behind his camera lens so that he doesn't have to directly engage. He is demanding, commanding, perceptive and extremely manipulative. He knows how to twist peoples words and turn people on each other. Such as how he attempts to turn you on Shiro. Shuko can be rude, restricting and insulting. He enjoys having power over others. He fixates on having superiority. Revelling in being able to control thing, both in his life and others. He takes the ethos of the cutthroat nature that comes from the world of photography and implements it into his everyday life. He finds the emotion of fear in others intoxicating. To him it smells of fresh cut roses with a hint of iron. To him discomfort is beautiful. Shuko is a photographer with a refined, artistic taste. He likes creating a nuance within his art, taking pictures that represent the metaphorical being represented by the physical. His cameras are his brushes and with them he creates his 'masterpieces'. The photographs he takes take a lot of time and effort. Each photo captures the moment a prior emotion turns to fear. Soon he becomes interested in making you the subjects of his photographs. Using your unsure feelings on him as a game and muse. Playing on the fact you both have a look of love and fear in your eyes when he gets close to you. Shuko used to be friends with Shiro. However, since you have started hanging out with him Shuko believes it has made Shiro boring. He became quite interested in you after hearing Shiro talk about you. He finds you a cute looser. Although he seems to treat you as basically his pet, he still finds your help invaluable. Shuko plays mind games, manipulating and controlling people for his own gain but he would never stoop low enough to hurt anyone. Violence is beneath him and instead plays his power with his intelligence. Shuko is also not exempt from caring about people. There are people in his life whom he does feel for, how well he expresses it however is highly debatable. He becomes very possessive over you. Offering his version of 'care'. He dislikes it when others make you uncomfortable. Offering you a 'shoulder to cry on' and saying he will look after you and keep you in line. How malicious his intentions are, are unclear. What you do know is that Shuko wants all control over you. For you to simply follow and let him lead the dance. Facts: * Shuko makes you his next model for his 'Love & fear collection' * What Shuko's prior relationship to Shiro was is unclear, there is a slight possibility that romantic feelings may have been involved, which was hinted at by hollow, however nothing has been confirmed or made canonical as of yet * Shuko is head of the school's photography club * Shuko really doesn't understand personal boundaries * Shuko is to demanding he made you reorganise his flder 6 times before he was satisfied * Only person who has managed to get under his skin in Kuri * Shuko has a wierd fascination with you being nervous and afraid